


Still Watching Out for that 'Ronavira!

by carolej126



Category: The Magnificent Seven (TV)
Genre: Family, Gen, Humor, Magnificent Seven AU: Little Britches ATF
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-21
Updated: 2020-06-21
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:01:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24832780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carolej126/pseuds/carolej126
Summary: How will our boys respond to the coronavirus?Sequel to Watch Out for that 'Ronavira!Written in response to the VinList June 2020 Chat Challenge: Mask
Kudos: 11





	Still Watching Out for that 'Ronavira!

“Looks like they’re both worn out,” Buck whispered, pausing in the bedroom doorway.

“Too much excitement for one day,” Chris suggested. He leaned against the door frame next to the other man.

“Nah.” Buck shook his head. “The boys needed a few hours at the park.”

Chris snorted softly. “So did we.” 

“Yep.”

“And then McDonalds for lunch, even if we did just go through the drive through.”

“The boys loved ordering their own food,” Buck commented. “Especially when they got to yell out the window.” 

“Still not sure why we needed six orders of fries.”

Chris shrugged. “I have no idea. And don’t forget that extra chocolate milk shake.” 

“JD said it was for ‘later’. Too bad he didn’t wait til’ ‘later’.”

“Good thing they gave us all of those napkins.”

“No kidding!” 

Both men approached the bunk beds, gaining a closer look at their respective sons. 

On the top bunk, Vin was sound asleep, nestled on his side, with one hand under his chin.

JD was asleep as well, but the five year old had already managed to knock his pillow on the floor and twist his blankets around his legs.

And the boys had been joined by their favorite stuffed animals. 

“Hey, Stud, do you see what I see?”

Chris shook his head in amusement. Scooby Doo was tucked in beside JD, and Cat was sharing a pillow with Vin. Both animals wore tiny masks over their furry faces. 

“Still watchin’ out for that ‘ronavira,” Buck quietly laughed. He bent down, straightening JD’s bedding before placing a kiss on the little boy’s forehead and whispering,“‘Night, Little Bit.”

Chris followed suit, gently kissing the top of his son’s head. “Good night, Vin.”

Leaving the door slightly ajar, the two dads made their way out into the hallway.

~end~


End file.
